Breaking Free:SUV
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: The Law and Order version of my story Breaking Free. Detectives Ironhide and Chromia investigate the rape of a young woman who has a secret to hide. Can they find her attacker and the answer before it's too late? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. So I'm a big fan of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and I got the idea to do this after a reviewer commented on how much my Breaking Free story was like an episode. So I thought I'd give it a go and try to turn this into an actual Law and Order episode._

_With Ironhide as Elliot, Chromia as Olivia, Prowl as Munch, Jazz as Fin, Ratchet as Dr Warner. Also with Optimus Prime as their chief, Captain Cragen, Elita One as the lawyer and Moonracer as B.D. Wong._

_Since Dr Warner is a girl, I'm making Ratchet one. But I'm also changing B.D Wong to a girl because Moonracer is the only one I can picture in his role. They are all humanised, just so you all know. I can't remember the female prosecutor's name, so if anyone knows, please tell me._

_I don't know, maybe this is a bad idea but hey, once the plot bunny's taken hold, what can you do?_

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The young boy whistled as he walked along the park path. He idly kicked a ball as he went, not in any hurry though he was planning to meet his best friend. He wasn't at all worried, it was the middle of the day, so the chances of running into unsavoury characters.

He grinned as he heard some dogs barking nearby, it was a brilliantly sunny day. And just perfect for playing ball with your mates, which was precisely what he was going to do.

He was now walking around the large lake that was a big focal point of the park. On the surface, were plenty of water birds and a few toy sailing boats. Several people were throwing bits of bread for the birds who were happily grabbing them up.

His phone buzzed and he answered.

"Hi Spike, what's up?"

"Where are you Bee, we're all waiting for you at the field?" replied his best friend Spike over the phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just passing the duck pond," Bumblebee said gaily. "Don't go off without me, I'll be there in like five minutes or so."

"Alright, catch ya later Bee," Spike laughed.

"Catch ya later," Bumblebee chuckled as he cut the call and stuck his phone back into his yellow jacket pocket.

He then stuck his hands in and continued on his way, now nearing a small patch of trees that provide shade for those sitting at the water's edge. But as he started to pass through that area, he suddenly became aware of a sound.

He paused, frowning slightly.

It sounded like someone in distress but he couldn't see anyone around. He turned on the spot, searching for the origin of the noise until he realised it was coming from within the dense trees.

"Hello?" he called out softly, squinting into the dimness the trees created.

He heard a slight scuffling sound as though someone shifted and then a muffled sound. To his growing concern, it sounded like a repressed sob. He moved closer.

"Hey, I won't hurt you," he said reassuringly. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

He could now hear sobbing so he quickened his pace. He shoved an annoying branch out the way and gasped at the sight that met his bright blue eyes.

There, sprawled on the ground, was a young woman, covered in leaves and dirt. Both her white blouse and short blue skirt were torn, he could actually make out a white bra. Her red hair was an absolute mess, hanging loosely around her head.

But what scared him was her face, with its cuts and bruises. She was sobbing brokenly, tears running form scarlet red eyes as she gazed up at him. Her cut lips quivered as she tried to speak but she only managed a gasp of pain.

Bumblebee was no genius but he didn't need to be to know that his lady had been attacked.

Detroit Park: Tuesday: 12:36am

"Chromia, what we got?" Ironhide asked as he stepped out his car.

He was a tall, well built man with dark red hair. He wore jeans and a blue shirt which was open at the top but it was always like this. His partner, a woman with short blue hair looked grim as she said.

"Boy was walking through the park when he heard noises in the trees, and found a weeping girl."

She pointed to the ambulance which was attending to the blanket covered girl. Ironhide shook his head, he was willing to bet that this was another rape case. Though something seemed to register that it wouldn't be an ordinary one.

"Come on," Chromia said, indicating that the boy who was standing to one side.

"We'd better talk to him first."

Ironhide nodded and let his partner walk ahead of him. He couldn't help but admire the way her black trousers highlighted her slim legs. She dressed simply but smartly with a dark jacket that completed the look. He liked how she didn't look to _girly_ but still feminine.

"hi, I'm Chromia," she greeted the blond haired boy who was still staring at the red headed girl.

"Bumblebee," he answered softly.

"Could you tell us everything you saw?"

"Well, I was just walking past those trees," he pointed to a spot in the distance where said trees were visible.

"And I hear this funny sound, like someone crying. So I went in to see what it was and found, well, her," he finished with a helpless shrug.

"Once I saw she was hurt and went in and tried to comfort her while calling the police and that."

"Ya did the right thing," Ironhide commented upon making the boy smile.

"Yeah well, that's kind of it, I didn't see anyone lurking around and I didn't hear anything until I found her," he said apologetically.

"There wasn't sigh of anyone else hiding in there?" Chromia now queered but Bumblebee shook his head.

"No, I'm certain there wasn't anyone else in there, she wasn't acting like there was and I didn't see or hear anything to suggest otherwise."

"Alright, well, if ya could give yer statement ta the Officer over there, we'd really appreciate it," Ironhide said, clapping a hand briefly on Bumblebee.

The boy nodded before hesitating and then saying.

"You'll catch who did this, won't you?"

Chromia caught Ironhide's eye before saying gently.

"We'll certainly do everything we can to put whoever did this behind bars."

And with that, the two detectives made their way over to the frightened looking girl.

"I'm Detective Chromia, this is Detective Ironhide," Chromia said gently, offering a hand which the girl shook.

Her hands had defensive marks on it, indicating she'd struggled with her attacker.

The girl's red eyes darted up at them before she looked back at the ground.

"M-my name's Starscream," she said softly, seemingly not wanting to look at them.

"Well Starscream, we'll be getting you to a hospital soon, where you'll be looked after," Chromia said kindly, sitting beside the young woman while Ironhide stood to one side.

Starscream merely shrugged, she looked like she was attempting to compose herself.

"We were just wondering if you could tell us anything about your attacker," Chromia now asked carefully.

"I-I didn't really see anything," Starscream said shortly, but still trembling.

The two detectives glanced at each other but decided against pushing the issue. There would be time once the initial shock wore off.

"Okay, well, we can get a rape kit down at the hospital and hopefully, that will led us to your attacker," Chromia said with a smile but Starscream looked alarmed.

"Look, t-thanks but there's no point, he used a condom," she said, looking as though she'd like nothing better than to bolt.

"He still might have left some trace," Ironhide pointed out gently. "The evidence hasn't been washed away yet, so we might find something."

Starscream gave an odd laugh, as her body started to shake. A paramedic approached and the two Detectives knew they'd have to wait until later. They walked slowly away, both thinking over the new case.

"She's hiding something," Chromia said aloud but out of Starscream's earshot.

"Yeah, but what?" Ironhide growled softly. "It could be anything, need to get more info on her."

"I think we should stay with her for now," Chromia said. "I want to see if Ratchet can find anything before we got hunting."

"Sounds fair," Ironhide said with a nod. "Ah'm gonna call Prowl and Jazz, get them to call at her home and place of work. And then ah'll check out this park, see if anyone saw anything."

Chromia nodded, it was a good place to start. They parted and Ironhide set off into the park.

Despite what had happened, there was nothing sinister about the place. People were still out with their kids, or walking dogs and just generally enjoying themselves. He headed first to the place where she's been found.

There was blue tape sealing the area off and forensics were examining the area.

"Anything?" Ironhide queered as one came close to him.

They shook their head.

"I don't think this was the place she was attacked," he said simply. "There's a point of enter on the other side."

He pointed to a small gap in the trees.

"There's drops of blood leading from there to the spot where she was found, I think she dragged herself in here after being attacked."

Ironhide frowned and quickly thanked the man before walking away. It was starting to look like this park didn't hold any answers. He made his way around the small wood and found himself at a stone wall behind which he could hear cars.

He glanced around and then scrambled up and over the wall, jumping down to the other side. The road was a busy one with everyone in a rush to get somewhere. Ironhide started heading in the direction of where the wood must be positioned and found that the stone wall ended.

There was a rather broken wooden fence that wouldn't really stop anyone getting through and into the park. Ironhide frowned, he didn't like this, it would be all too easy for a predator to get in and conceal himself within the trees. He'd be reporting this as soon as he was able.

It wasn't too hard to find the spot where Starscream must have crawled through. He stood at it and glanced around, trying to work out where she came from. There wasn't any likely looking alleys, the other side of the road contained cafes and other little shops.

He glanced on the ground and found a couple of spots of blood. He followed them, there were others as he went. But then they abruptly stopped, with more than one in a single spot on the edge of the pavement.

He raised his blue eyes and found himself watching traffic go by. Which led him to a unpleasant conclusion.

Starscream's attacker had dumped her out of their car and allowed her to stumble away. Did she really have no idea who her attacker was or was she shielding him for some reason.

Whatever the answer, he and Chromia would find out what that answer was.

To be Continued

_Author's note. If you've already read Breaking Free, then you will have an idea of what happens. If you like this story, I hope you will check Breaking Free out unless you don't want the ending to be spoiled, it's up to you._

_In the next chapter, Jazz and Prowl investigate Starscream's home and friends but do they find anything? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Well, I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story which is great._

_This chapter is from Jazz and Prowl's POV as they investigate Starscream's attack._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Vos Towers: Tuesday: 1:18pm

"Is this the place?" Prowl asked his colleague Jazz.

Detective Jazz had a grin on his face as he nodded. He was smaller than his partner with skin the colour of very milky coffee and sporting his favourite jeans and leather jacket. His eyes were as usual covered by a pair of sun glasses which Prowl didn't bother with any more.

Prowl himself was a thin man with black hair that was starting to grey making him seem older than he was. He wore his usual casual suit, today it was a greyish blue. Like his partner, he was clean shaven but had his hair cropped just a tad shorter.

"What we looking for?" Jazz asked as they entered the building and walked over to a desk.

"Not sure yet," Prowl said quietly as he inquired about where Starscream lived.

The receptionist told them that Starscream lived on the top floor in a large apartment she shared with two others. The two partners glanced at each other when they heard said roommates were males. Could one of them be this young woman's attacker?

"She's a Seeker," Prowl said as they started up the stairs, both wanting the walk to talk.

"They tend to live in threes, or Trines."

"Ah, gotcha," Jazz said softly before asking.

"And do they normally get on in Trines or does it not matter?"

"Generally yes, they get on very well," Prowl said before adding. "But there's always the exception to the rule."

The rest of the journey was in silence as they steadily climbed. Eventually, they reached the top and Jazz rapped on the door. They waited a minute or so and then it was opened by a dishevelled young man with shocking black hair with purple highlights. He blinked blearily red eyes at them and judging by that and his black pyjama bottoms had only just got out of bed.

"Hi," he said, rubbing his face, trying to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep.

"Can I help you?"

"May we come in?" Prowl asked, his tone making it clear that they would be anyway.

"Sure," the young man said and moved aside so that they could enter.

The room they entered was large and very spacious. It was both a kitchen and a living area with tall, wide windows that undoubtedly gave a brilliant view of the city. The room had a very calm feel about it with soft yellow colours everywhere.

"Oh, I'm Skywarp by the way," the young man said as he headed towards the kitchen area.

"Wasn't me you wanted was it?"

"In a manner of speaking," Prowl said as Jazz then said.

"You live with Starscream and another don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, that's TC, I mean Thundercracker," Skywarp said, pouring a glass of milk for himself before offering the cartoon to them.

"No thanks," Jazz said. "Where is Thundercracker?"

"Out getting some shopping I think, he'll probably be back soon. Not sure about Starscream, she's most likely out working."

"You don't know?" Jazz questioned.

Skywarp shrugged.

"I get confused about her work schedule, she doesn't exactly have a nine to five job. I guess you could call it flexi time, sometimes she decides when she works and others her boss does."

"What does she do?"

"Oh, she's some sort of higher up at this company, can't remember her title," Skywarp said without hesitation.

"Um, it's called D-Con incorporation, really big now."

Prowl and Jazz shared a look, D-Con was huge. It was a huge cooperation that sold goods to all the developed countries and quite a few of the developing ones. It was hard to say what it sold as it manufactured, produced and distributed many different things. It even had its own science department and it was rumoured, military.

Not to mention the man who ran this company, an exceedingly powerful and influential man. It was said that Megatron had funded the campaigns of several public offices, including the mayor of Detroit and other such departments.

"When was the last time you saw Starscream?" Prowl asked cautiously, this Skywarp didn't seem to realise anything was wrong. Could he be completely unknowing or was he covering up?

"Yesterday morning I think," Skywarp said with a frown. "I made pancakes and she had a couple before going off to work."

An expression of dawning realisation suddenly spread across his face.

"Hey, has something happened to Starscream, you're asking a lot of questions about her."

"She was attacked sometime earlier today," Prowl said gently. "And we need to know her whereabouts and also yours."

"Primus," Skywarp muttered before asking.

"Is she okay? Was she hurt badly?"

"Too early to tell, she was only found about an hour ago," Jazz said, searching the Seeker's face behind his glasses.

"Damn," Skywarp said, collapsing into a chair, looking shocked.

"Can you tell us where you were this morning?" Prowl now asked briskly.

"I...I've been here, asleep," Skywarp said, raising red eyes to theirs.

"I had a bit of a late night last night, I was out with some mates and I slept in."

"And your roommate?" Prowl persisted.

"He was studying so he didn't come out," Skywarp said slowly. "And he likes to have a morning jog so I suspect that's what he was up to."

"And what time would this be?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, maybe ten or so," Skywarp said. "He's normally earlier but I think he slept in."

"I thought you were asleep," Prowl said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was, but I needed the bathroom," Skywarp said, rolling his eyes. "I saw him getting ready to go out and I seem to remember seeing the clock saying ten something."

His eyes suddenly widened.

"Hey, you don't think TC hurt Starscream? He wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"Hey, calm down," Jazz said softly. "We have to cover everything, find out Starscream's life so we can solve this."

Skywarp looked very agitated but nodded.

"May we see her room, might be some clues in there?" Prowl said, glancing around the room and spotted a couple of doors.

"S-sure, I guess," Skywarp said, pointing to the one on the left.

"That one leads to Starscream's room, hers is the second door you come to. The first's a bathroom and the thirds her study room. Lasts just a storage room."

"Thank you," Prowl said with a nod before he headed in the direction Skywarp pointed, Jazz following.

They entered a corridor laid with a thick red carpet. It made Jazz hope he didn't have any dirt on his shoes that would mar the clean, expensive looking carpet. They went over to the second door and opened it.

The first thing they noticed was the way the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. There was a slight hint of perfume in the air but only just and it probably came from some discarded clothes on a chair. Apart from this, the room was devoid of mess, everything seemed to have a place.

Jazz wondered over to a wall which contained some posters, certificates and a few photos of what must be Starscream. He noted one with Skywarp and another red eyed Seeker who he reckoned was Thundercracker. But at least three contained a tall eyed man with silver hair and glasses.

Despite his hair, he looked like he was only a year or so older than Starscream and he looked to be a close friend. If the way she smiled in all the pictures was any indication.

"Wonder who this is?" he muttered aloud to Prowl who was examining the rest of the room.

"Boyfriend?"

"Maybe, we'll need to ask that dunderhead outside," Prowl said with a sigh as he finished his sweep about the room.

"I don't think there's anything here, let's check the study."

They exited the room and went into the next one. Like her bedroom, it was tidy but there was a lot more things in this room. Books lined the shelves, there was a huge filing cabinet that they guessed was filled up with papers and documents.

She had a laptop, a printer, and a USB hub as well as a few USB sticks lying on the large desk. There were numerous stationary scattered about the desk as well. She was a clearly a busy woman and obviously a hard worker.

And again, a photo of this mysterious man, though this picture was slightly tucked out of the way. But still, the evidence of affection was clear.

"This guy definitely means something to her," Prowl said quietly, lifting the picture up.

"Could be her brother or some sort of family?" Jazz suggested but Prowl wasn't convinced.

"Unless their exceptionally close, I don't think so. He's either her boyfriend or just a really close friend."

Jazz nodded, indicating his suggestions hadn't been serious. He stepped forward and picked up a paper that looked like the copy of an invoice.

"D-Con," he muttered checking out what was on it but the list was exceedingly random.

Prowl looked at it too but the list didn't really tell them anything.

"I think we really need to find out who this mystery fellow is," he said slowly. "But I also think we should check out D-Con. She works late there, one of her colleague might know or have seen something."

"I'll cal Ironhide once we're out of here," Jazz said with a grin. "No doubt he'd love to intimidate someone."

Prowl gave a dry chuckle.

"Think he can intimidate Megatron? If she's as high up as Skywarp seems to think, she'll know him."

Jazz laughed.

"Well, I think he'll certainly try."

As they headed out of Starscream quarters, they realised that there was another person in the apartment. This one was taller than Skywarp with dark blue hair and wearing casual clothes. He turned red eyes upon them as they entered.

"Skywarp's just told me that Starscream's been attacked," he said at once, taking a step towards them as they came over.

"What happened to her?"

"She was raped and beaten," Jazz said. "Problem is, we don't think the place she was found is the place she was attacked. And as yet, we have no witnesses or suspects."

Thundercracker stiffened, they knew it must be him as he was the Seeker from the Trine photograph. His red eyes narrowed as he realised why they were looking at him like that.

"You think one of us did this?" he demanded and Skywarp looked utterly shocked.

"What! We'd never do anything like that, how can you say...?"

"Hey, we're not accusing anyone here," Prowl said quickly. "But it would be helpful to our investigation if we could know of your movements since last night."

"And if you could answer some questions," Jazz added.

Thundercracker nodded, placing a hand on Skywarp's arm calming the other down. He then took a deep breath and said.

"Well, Warp's covered for last night, there'll be plenty of people who can verify where he was last night."

"You seem very sure," Prowl said slowly and Thundercracker smiled.

"Warp's very social, the trick is getting him to leave you alone, not the other way round."

"Alright, what about you?" Jazz asked.

"I was studying last night and I was alone," Thundercracker said.

"But I did get a call from Starscream about eleven last night, she wanted me to pick something up for her, some fresh fruit. And I'm pretty sure she was at her office so you can check phone bills."

"And this morning?" Prowl questioned.

"I was up late so I slept in," Thundercracker answered. "I got up about ten, and went out for my morning jog then I came back and had breakfast."

"And after that?" Prowl inquired.

"I had a shower, and then I was watching a bit of daytime TV. And then I went out for shopping."

He gave a small shrug.

"And that's it, I only just got back."

Sure enough, the kitchen table had several bags of shopping on it.

"Okay, thanks," Jazz said as Prowl showed them the picture he was still holding.

"Recognise this man?"

"Hmm, that's Starscream's old friend, uh, can't remember his name," Skywarp said softly, his face scrunched up with thought.

Thundercracker was also shaking his head.

"I don't think I've heard her mention his name but they went to college together. They were pretty close but I think they had a fallen out a few years ago and haven't made up since."

The two Detectives looked at each other.

"If they didn't make up, how come she's still got loads of pictures up of him?" Jazz pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm not sure, I think she still cares about him but hasn't seen him since then," Thundercracker said.

"Where they in a relationship?" Prowl asked.

"No, I don't think so," Thundercracker said firmly. "I think they were just really close."

"Hmm, we'll have to ask her about this," Jazz muttered to Prowl who nodded.

"Alright, thanks, would you like a lift to the hospital?" Jazz now asked to which they nodded eagerly.

"We sure would," Skywarp said, rushing away before pausing and saying.

"I'll just go and get dressed, be back in a minute."

Once he was gone, Prowl said to Thundercracker.

"One last thing before we go. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Starscream in such a fashion?"

"No one," Thundercracker said firmly. "I mean, she doesn't always get along with her boss but she's never said anything that would indicate he'd hurt her like that. And there's no one else that she doesn't get on with."

Prowl and Jazz shared another look. This case had the look of turning more complex than they could have initially imagined. And little did they know how right they were.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Ironhide and Chromia question Starscream about what happened to her but she has something to hide. Will the reappearance of an old friend help her to speak to them? Find out next time. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait in getting another chapter up._

_Does anyone know the name of the female prosecutor in the series Law and Order: SUV?_

_Enjoy and please review._

The Iacon Hospital: 1:45m

"How is she, Doc?" Ironhide asked as the short but slim woman came over to them, holding a clipboard.

"We've got her on painkillers, but she's still lucid," Dr Ratchet informed them, sweeping her light red hair with its sliver streaks out of her eyes. It was cropped short but had a long fringe that she was always batting away.

"This perk sure did a number of her, as well as the obvious rape, she's got numerous wounds on her body, she fought back," Dr Ratchet said calmly though this was only due to professionalism.

"She has no major injuries, just a lot of cuts and bruises from being held down," Dr Ratchet continued.

"So she might have got a bit of her attacker's DNA?" Chromia said hopefully. A victim who had fought back as surely as Starscream had, normally retained some trace of their attacker.

"We won't know for sure until the results from the rape kit come back," the red haired woman said apologetically.

Chromia nodded before asking.

"Is it alright if we interview her?"

Dr Ratchet nodded.

"But go easy on her, she's still shaking a bit. She might not be willing to say much at this point."

"We'll be careful," Chromia promised as Ironhide's cell buzzed.

"Ah'll be there in a moment," he said before flipping it open and answering the person calling him.

Chromia nodded her understand before she proceeded into the private ward. Gently pulling the curtain aside, she entered the area where the young Seeker was. She was resting against some plumped pillows, now cleaned up and looking a bit better.

Sadly, her black eye was now even more obvious and some of her cuts had stitching over them. She caught Chromia's eye before looking away, crossing her bandaged wrists together.

"Detective," she greeted softly. Chromia suspected that Starscream's voice was possibly more used to sneering but she certainly wasn't doing that now. She just sounded very weary.

"Starscream," Chromia greeted warmly with a friendly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, everything has been taken care of," Starscream said in a stiff voice. "Looks like my over priced health insurance finally came in handy."

"They're a bummer, aren't they," Chromia said with a grin which almost made the younger girl smile.

"Starscream," Chromia began gently, sitting beside Starscream's bed.

"Would you be able to tell me what happened to you?"

"I...," began the girl before pausing to swallow.

She seemed to be composing herself before she spoke again.

"Well, I worked rather late at the office last night, so late I ended up staying there. I have a room that has a fold out couch," she quickly explained as Chromia looked confused.

"I keep strange hours so I had the room fitted out for when I'm too tired to go home. I ordered a take away about half ten and went to bed about midnight."

She paused and reached over to the bedside cabinet to help herself to some water. Chromia recognised the signs of someone stalling. Finally, after a few sips, Starscream said.

"I woke up early and decided I fancied a walk and maybe a coffee and bagel. So I left the office and went for that walk. There...there weren't many people about. I was nearly at the exit when he...I-I was grabbed from behind."

Starscream's bright red eyes were swimming with tears and her lower lip was trembling. Chromia reached forward and touched her arm gently as Ironhide now slipped into the booth. He stayed where he was however, giving the frightened young girl space.

"We have...there are some old storage rooms we don't use. I tried to scream but he choked me."

She touched her neck where the faint outline of a hand print could be seen. Apparently, this hadn't caused any damage, the attacker had just done it to frighten her into silence. Ironhide was looking grimmer than ever and Chromia had to fight to keep her expression neutral.

"He forced me onto an old mattress, after locking the door and...and...raped me," Starscream said, tear flowing down her face.

Chromia rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"It's alright Starscream, you've done well telling us all this."

Starscream quickly wiped her eyes on a clean tissue as Ironhide suddenly asked.

"How did you end up in that car?"

Starscream looked up at him, shocked.

"Why did...?"

"Ah tracked yer movements from that clump of bushes," he explained gently. "Ah found a trail of blood leading to a spot next to the road. He forced ya into a vehicle, didn't he?"

Starscream hung her head.

"He-he said a drive would calm me down," she muttered softly. "And then he dumped me there and I..."

She shrugged but they didn't need to hear more. They knew she'd stumbled along the pavement before crawling through that fence hole and into the shelter of those trees. And that's where she'd remained crying until that young boy Bumblebee found her.

"I take it he thought the two of you were on some kind of date or something?" Chromia asked with a certain amount of disgust.

Starscream gave a harsh sort of a laugh before saying.

"Yeah, I suppose that sums it up, Detective."

She looked away as the two Detectives glanced at each other.

"Can you describe him at all," Ironhide now asked, hoping she could.

"His face was covered," she said, still not looking at them.

"I...I saw his hands, he's white," she said softly. "And he looked big, tall."

Ironhide grimaced, this wasn't good. Chromia asked gently.

"What eye colour?"

"I...I think red but I can't be sure," Starscream said, her voice wavering.

"I'm...I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore," she cried out and Chromia quickly took her hand.

"Don't you worry, you've giving us plenty for now."

"Ah was just on the phone ta a couple of colleagues of ours," Ironhide now said.

"They've just been talking with your room mates, and their coming over."

Starscream hung her head, no doubt shameful of the fact they'd see her like this.

"Don't worry, they just want to make sure you're okay," Ironhide said gently before asking.

"Ah don't know if anyone's asked but is there family ya want us ta contact?"

"I...my parents immigrated some years ago," Starscream said softly before looking up into his eyes.

"I don't want them to find out about this. Please don't contact them, they'd only worry and there's nothing they can do about it."

"Alright, we won't," Ironhide assured her before saying.

"Do ya mind if ah have a quick word with my partner?"

The tearful woman shook her head and Chromia got to her feet to follow Ironhide outside. Once they were out of earshot, she asked.

"He took her for a drive after raping her?"

"Ah don't like it either," Ironhide said grimly. "There's something funny going on, that's for sure."

"Ah only hope we can find him before he strikes again."

"You think he will?" Chromia said quietly.

"No reason from him not to, unless Starscream was targeted," Ironhide mused thoughtfully.

"I don't know which is worse," Chromia muttered and she knew her partner agreed with her.

"Is there a chance CCTV caught the car and the one driving it?" she now queried as Ironhide suddenly grinned.

"Better yet, a shot of when he snuck up on her. If it's a big business area, there's bound to be some cameras about."

"Didn't get your hopes up, even if she wasn't specially picked, this perk probably chose the place very carefully," Chromia warned.

"Nonetheless, there might be a shot of him hanging around, it's worth a shot," Ironhide pointed out and she nodded in agreement.

"When are Prowl and Jazz getting here?"

"Should be any minute now, they were on their way when we spoke," the large officer of the law said, glancing around in case they were about to burst in.

"Maybe her friends can help her to open up a bit, I still get the feeling she's hiding something," his blue haired partner replied.

"Let's hope so," Chromia said as she run a hand through her short hair.

"I'm going to go back in with Starscream, could you see about the CCTV?"

"Sure thing Chromia," he said and she smiled before disappearing behind the screen which hid Starscream from the world.

He quickly called the necessary people to find out this information. He also considered something else that he hadn't yet told Chromia. Starscream worked for D-Con industries and its head was one Megatron.

By all accounts, a worthy individual and yet Ironhide hadn't never gotten a good feeling from him. Not that they'd ever met but Ironhide prided himself on being able to judge a person's character, even if it was just by looking at them. And something didn't sit well with him when he thought of that grey haired man.

"Starscream!"

"Where is she, take us to her!"

He turned to see two Seekers rushing over to him with Prowl and Jazz at their heels. He quickly went in front of them, holding up his hands to stop them charging into Starscream's area.

"Hold on there," he commanded and they stopped but looked very annoyed at this.

"We want to see Starscream," the taller one said, staring down Ironhide who wasn't fazed.

"She's recovering from an attack, she doesn't need you bursting in on her," Ironhide said sternly and this seemed to stop them.

They looked sheepish and very sad as they stared at the screen a few metres behind Ironhide.

"May we see her?" the taller one asked while the smaller one looked desperate.

"Ah'll ask," Ironhide said dryly as Chromia stuck her head around the screen.

A few minutes later, the Seekers had been reunited and the four detectives were left standing just outside.

"Ya find anything?" Ironhide asked his two friends.

"We found out she works for Megatron at D-Con," Prowl began. "And ascertained that she was supposedly working there last night."

"Yeah, that's what she told us," Ironhide said softly and he told them Starscream's story.

"Man, that thing with the car is odd," Jazz said, rubbing his forehead as Prowl looked thoughtfully.

"Any suspects?"

"Afraid not," Chromia said dryly before asking. "You find out any other information on her."

"Not much," Prowl admitted. "She's a high flyer, got tops grades when she was a student and has risen quickly through D-Con's hierarchy."

"I don't think either of those two had anything to do with this," Jazz said quietly, jerking his thumb to where the three Seekers were hidden.

"Nothing in their manner suggested it and she didn't look like she'd just been confronted with her attacker."

"Ah think ah have ta agree with ya," Ironhide said. "But ah still get the feeling she might know her attacker."

"But too scared to say anything?" Prowl questioned and Ironhide nodded.

Prowl sighed.

"Well, if that's the case, we won't know until we can at least get an idea of who's the most likely person."

"An old boyfriend maybe?" Ironhide suggested and at this, Prowl and Jazz looked very thoughtful.

"What?" Chromia asked quickly.

"Well, when we were examining Starscream's room and office back at her apartment, we found several pictures with the same man in them," Jazz said, taking a photo out of his pocket and showing it to them.

Chromia frowned as she looked at it.

"Hey, I think I know that guy," she said slowly. "He's some sort of researcher I think, recently came out of a coma after nearly three years."

"What happened?" Ironhide asked.

"Accident out over the Arctic Circle, he fell into the ice," she explained softly. "Nearly didn't make it but he's back on his feet again. His name's Skyfire, and he shouldn't be too hard to look up."

"Yeah, find out if he's been in town recently," Jazz said grimly to which Prowl nodded.

"Why don't we do that while you take care of things here?" Prowl suggested and they agreed.

Iacon Hosipital: 3:30pm 

"Still nothing?" Ironhide asked Chromia softly.

"No, she's not telling us anything new," she said quietly as Dr Ratchet suddenly came over.

"Anything Doc?" Ironhide said hopefully but she shook her head.

"Sorry, rape kit's clean, no samples," she said regretfully as the two detectives looked disappointed.

"Damn it," Ironhide said as Prowl and Jazz walked up at that moment.

"We got no DNA," Ironhide explained and they looked grim.

"Did you find him?" Chromia asked.

"Not sure, we got his research group coordinator but they wouldn't give us any useful information," Prowl said, clearly frustrated.

"So we left our numbers and told them to tell Skyfire that his old friend Starscream's holed up in the Iacon Hospital," Jazz said. "Let's hope he gets that message."

Just as Chromia was about to speak, there was the sound of heavy footsteps. They turned and behind a very tall man with silver hair and glasses rushing over to them. His bright blue eyes were alight with worry and as he came to a stop they all had to crane their necks to look him in the face.

Needless to say, he towered over them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for beta ward," he said urgently. "I'm looking for a Seeker named Starscream."

"You're Skyfire?" Chromia inquired and he looked surprised she knew his name.

"Why yes I am. Do you know Starscream?" he asked staring down at her.

"I'm one of the detectives investigating her attack, Skyfire," she said gently and he lloked horrified.

"_Attacked?_ How, when?"

"Sometime this morning," Chromia said, just as gently.

"Skyfire, Starscream was beaten and raped, and we have no leads yet as to her attacker."

To be continued

_Author's note. Can Skyfire help with the investigation? Find out next time when our detectives go to interview Megatron, but how does that go? You'll need to read the next chapter to find out, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

_I should mention, this story is going to turn out slightly different from Breaking Free, but just to make it more exciting. Hopefully, you'll all like it. _

_Check out my new story Sparked, it's all about the Decepticons radical plan to end the War once and for all._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Iacon Hosipital: 3:40pm 

"_Skyfire, Starscream was beaten and raped, and we have no leads yet as to her attacker."_

Skyfire looked utterly shocked at Chromia's words, he almost looked like he'd collapse. While he stared at her, Ironhide took the opportunity to examine him more closely. He was dressed quite causally with a sleeveless light blue shirt and some old looking jeans. Skyfire was clearly someone not bothered by his appearance although he looked very clean.

Somehow, Ironhide didn't have any trouble imaging this tall man in a lab coat, he had that look of a scientist. But even though he looked like he belonged in a lab, he was muscular and didn't have the excitably nervousness that Ironhide had sometimes observed in techs and the like.

"Have you any idea how hurt her?" Skyfire now asked, once he'd gotten over his shock though his eyes still looked worried.

"I'm afraid not," Chromia said gently and his face fell.

Ironhide caught Jazz's eye and nodded, this Skyfire didn't hide his emotions. Prowl now cleared his throat and said.

"I take it you know Starscream?"

"Yes," Skyfire said without pause.

"She is a dear friend of mine, though we haven't seen each other in quite a while."

He paused, smiling ruefully as he said.

"Well, at least it's been quite a while for her, it doesn't seem so long to me."

"You were in an accident, weren't you?" Jazz volunteered and Skyfire nodded.

"I was in a coma for almost three years, so time has gone on without me."

"Would you like us to see if Starscream will see you?" Chromia asked gently, she liked this man, he just seemed so concerned and genuine. And she didn't often see that.

"Please," Skyfire said, looking suddenly nervous but eager at the same time.

As Chromia disappeared around the screen, Ironhide asked.

"How close were ya tah Starscream?"

"Very close, I counted her as my best friend, still do as a matter of fact," Skyfire said softly.

"I'm...I'm not sure how she views me anymore, it's been so long since we've spoken."

As Ironhide nodded, there was a sudden cry from behind the screen.

"Skyfire's here? Let him in, I want to see him."

Skyfire's lit up with both joy and concern, and without waiting, charged forward. The three Detectives leapt out to avoid being bowled over by him. As Jazz and Prowl stared, Ironhide said.

"Ah'm going ta go check out Megatron, ya'll want ta come?"

"I'll come," Prowl said as Jazz nodded.

"Call me if anything goes down," Jazz said as his partner and Ironhide left.

He slipped into the closed bed to find Skyfire being hugged to death by Starscream who appeared to have launched herself at him. Chromia was standing to one side, smiling slightly at the sight of two friend reunited while Starscream's Trine gaped.

"I can't believe you're here," Starscream whispered, still clinging onto Skyfire as he now wrapped gentle arms around her.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't know you were attacked," Skyfire said softly. "I was told by my team that there'd been a call saying you were in Iacon Hospital so I came over immediately. Oh Starscream, I thought you' been in an accident."

"I wish I was," she croaked as Skyfire gently put her down on the bed.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in," he said soothingly as tears fell down her face.

Jazz noted how even more stunned the two Seekers looked, he got the impression Starscream wasn't so easy to handle. This Skyfire really was a close friend of her and he was pretty sure they could eliminate him from their enquiries. No victim even acted that way towards her attacker, not with so much affection and trust.

Starscream dumbly nodded, letting Skyfire help her back under the covers before tucking her in. He then took the chair set right beside her bed and she quickly grabbed his hand tightly. He smiled before saying.

"I...I've been meaning to get in touch."

"So have I," Starscream admitted softly befor saying quickly.

"I read your latest article, I-I enjoyed it a lot."

"Thank you," Skyfire said warmly.

"I've been hoping to see one of yours but I understand you've been very busy with your high profile job."

Eyes twinkling, he said.

"I knew you'd succeed, you were always destined for great things."

"Yeah," she said with a shaky smile.

"But I miss our expeditions, I hope sometime we can continue."

"I'd love that," Skyfire stated seriously and warmly.

"If you ever get a decent amount of time off, that's exactly what we should do."

"Now we know why she kept his photo," Jazz said very quietly to Chromia who nodded.

Skyfire now glanced around and saw the Seekers.

"Starscream, is this your Trine?"

"Yes," she said tearing her eyes away from him to smile at them.

"This is Thundercracker and Skywarp, my crazy roommates."

"Hey, we're not crazy," Skywarp said indignantly as he and Thundercracker came closer.

"Nice to meet you," Thundercracker said quietly, eying up Skyfire as he offered a hand.

"And you," Skyfire said in a friendly tone as he shook both Seekers' hands.

He smiled pleasantly as the two Seekers stood there awkwardly, not sure what to make of this newcomer. Chromia decided to break the silence by asking a question.

"Starscream, do you know if there's any cameras at the place where you were attacked?"

"I...yes," Starscream said, her smile disappearing as she remembered her situation.

"But we've had problems with all of them recently, I've no idea whether you'll find anything."

"Don't hurt to try," Jazz reasoned.

Starscream shrugged, she didn't seem at all enthusiastic. Skyfire, looking very concerned, gave her hand a squeeze before saying.

"You will do all you can to find who did this?"

"You bet we will," Chromia said quietly but fiercely.

"Even as we speak, Detectives Ironhide and Prowl are investigating a few possible leads."

D-Con Industries: 4:14pm

"This is some place they got here," Ironhide said, craning his neck as he surveyed the Head Quarters of D-Con Industries.

"It certainly is," Prowl said as he too examined the place.

"How do you want to play this?"

"We'll just go in and nicely ask ta see Megatron," Ironhide said with a tight smile.

"Just to inform him about his employee and see how he reacts."

Prowl shook his head.

"Ironhide, even if Megatron is our perp, I highly doubt he'll show anything."

"Ya never know," Ironhide said with a shrug as they headed for the entrance.

It wasn't that hard to reach the reception area which was bright and very modern. A friendly and pretty receptionist greeted them warmly and asked if they had an appointment. Ironhide smiled back at her but gravely informed her they were the police and they needed to speak urgently with Megatron.

Looking very startled, the receptionist quickly got on a phone and spoke to someone they guessed was a secretary. After a few minutes of hushed talking, she put the phone down and gave them another smile.

"You can go right up, it's the eighth floor," she said, indicating an elevator they could use.

They thanked her and headed right over there. On the way up, Ironhide said.

"Keep yer eyes peeled, ah'll handle Megatron."

"Right," Prowl said simply, there was no need for further words.

They eventually reached the eight floor and entered it, taking in their surroundings. It was modern but with old touches about it, like the rich red carpet that lined the floors. Pictures lined the walls and judging by their quality, business was good. Prowl raised an eyebrow, he was a simple man who was never impressed by shows of wealth.

Ironhide had seen worse, but it was still obvious.

They were in a single corridor and they followed it until they came to a wood panel door. Glancing at each other, Ironhide leaned forward and knocked smartly on the door before taking a step back. A deep voice bade them enter and they did so, blinking as they were hit by bright sunlight.

The office they were in was large and spacious, and three walls were just windows, letting in Iacon's daylight from three angles. Silhouetted at against the window opposite them was a tall man with his hands linked behind his back which was facing them.

From the back, Ironhide could see dark gray hair which had been combed backwards. It slightly resembled a crew-cut but longer in length. He was wearing a tailored light grey suit which hugged his body without seeming too tight. However, it was still easy to tell that he had a hard, toned body under that suit.

"Detectives," Megatron now said, his voice rich and deep.

He turned and the first thing both of them saw was his burning red optics which looked darker than Starscream's. He was clean-shaven except for a small closely trimmed goatee which was a shade darker than his swept back hair. His rather hard jaw twitched as he offered them a tight smile as he fully faced them.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ironhide resisted glancing at Prowl, instead he got down to business.

"We've come about one of yer employees, Starscream."

Megatron's calculating red eyes widened.

"Starscream? Has something happened is she hurt?"

"She was attacked and raped," Prowl said softly, closely watching Megatron for any signs he might know already.

"What?" Megatron exclaimed, his hands appearing from behind his back as he stared at them.

"How did this happen?"

"Ah'm afraid it took place here," Ironhide stated and as Megatron's eyebrow's contracted, quickly added.

"In D-Con's shadow, she was on her way for coffee this morning when she was set upon. We'd appreciate it if you'd let us have a look around."

"Of course, anything I can do to help, Starscream is one of my most valuable workers, I shall do whatever I can," Megatron assured them as he went over to his wood carved desk and pressed a button.

"Greenlight, I'm going to be showing these Detectives around, hold all my calls."

"Yes Megatron," came the receptionist's voice before Megatorn released the button.

Megatron looked back up at them, offering a smile as he straightened.

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing at the door.

They followed him as he led the way back to the elevator and they stepped in. Megatron pressed another button and the felt themselves rising. As Ironhide and Prowl glanced at each other, Megatron explained.

"Starscream's office is located on the twelfth floor, she prefers being high up."

"Ya don't?" Ironhide couldn't help but ask.

"I have another smaller office I sometime use on the top floor," Megatron said with a shrug.

"But I'm happy with my main office, it means I have a closer view of everything."

"Very...sensible," Prowl said evenly and Megatron shot him a smile.

A few moments later, they reached the correct floor and Megatron showed them the way to Starscream's office. Like Megatron's, it was spacious with a desk that faced a window at a slight angle so she had a view of the city and her door. All her shelves were jam-packed with books which seemed to be arranged in a certain order.

There didn't seem to be anything obvious in this room that could give them a clue as to what happened to Starscream. All they could tell was it looked like Starscream hadn't been finished working but this just fit in with her story of leaving to grab a bite of breakfast before continuing her work.

Prowl noted that there weren't that many personal touches here and only a single photograph of her and her Trine. Despite her apparent fondness for Skyfire, there was no hint of it here. Was it simply because she didn't want to be distracted or perhaps she didn't see any need for personal items here. This might be something they'd need to find out about.

"Is that everything?" Megatron questioned after they'd had a quick look about the place, having found nothing of real interest.

"Ah think so," Ironhide said softly, his blue eyes sweeping around the room one last time.

"Ya think we can find where she was attacked, she described it as some old storage room on her way for breakfast."

Megatron thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think I know where that is, follow me Detectives."

They headed down in the elevator but didn't end up on the ground floor, instead Megatorn led them out of her first floor. At first, Prowl and Ironhide were a little confused until they came to the staircase that took them down and outside.

"This is the route our employees use," Megatron explained smoothly as they walked.

"It means they can head straight to their offices and not waste time going through reception."

"What about security?" Ironhide couldn't help but question, he and Prowl and spotted plenty of cameras on the way to the entrance.

"They all have keys," Megatron explained, gesturing towards a gate some feet away which led out onto a bustling street.

"But I believe Starscream headed in this direction," he now said, leading them away from the exit and towards some smaller buildings.

"Most of these aren't used at the moment," he continued as they passed between the structures.

"Their being converted at the moment, our business is expanding and we are trying to utilise everything on site."

"So why would Starscream come through here?" Prowl now asked.

"This direction leads to a street full of nice cafes and the like, it's a short cut," Megatron said, shaking his head sadly.

"Because of the construction, security is not as it should be but it will certainly be improved after today."

The expression 'closing the barn door after the horse has fled' crossed Ironhide's mind but he didn't say anything. His eyes were sweeping the place, trying to find some sort of clue. He knew they weren't near that park she'd been found in but it wasn't a huge distance away.

"Here," Megatron said as they entered what looked like an unused area, except for the path that led out onto an alleyway which led to a street. This confirmed something for Ironhide, he'd been wondering how no one on the street had heard Starscream's cries, this was why.

Nodding at Prowl, Ironhide headed for the closet storage room while Prowl took another one. The door was broken, making the Detective think it may have been used by tramps. This place could definitely do with a bit more protection if this was the case.

Inside, he found nothing or interest, it just looked abandoned. But then he heard Prowl shout.

"Hide, over here."

He made his way out and over to Prowl's building, followed by Megatron who just stood outside.

"She was attacked here," Prowl said grimly as they joined him.

"But we've got a problem."

There, against one wall of the room, was an old mattress. But it was blackened and still had a lingering smell of smoke to it. Something had torched it and in doing so, destroyed any possible DNA evidence.

To be Continued.

_Author's note. The investigations continues but can the Detectives make a breakthrough? What happens when Starscrema is confronted by her boss? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Sorry it took so long to update this, hope you all enjoy._

_Suggestions would be much appreciated, I need ideas, thanks._

_Enjoy and please review._

D-Con Industries: 4:45pm

"Damn," Ironhide swore as he stared at the ruined mattress and the loss of potential evidence. "The perp came back and torched it."

As Prowl nodded grimly, Megatron stepped forward frowning down at the remains.

"I can't believe this," he murmured, staring before suddenly giving them a sharp look. "Did Starscream suffer any burns, did he try to kill her?"

"No," Prowl replied, shaking his head. "Murder appears to have been the last thing on his mind, it's likely he returned after letting Starscream go and decided to destroy the evidence."

Megatron cocked his head, mulling over Prowl's words.

"Returned...?" he said slowly.

"From what we gathered, he forced Starscream into a car after the..._event,"_ Ironhide decided to supply.

Megatron's frown deepened, he looked like he was trying to figure that one out. Ironhide couldn't blame him, it made no sense. Maybe this person was delusional enough to think he and Starscream had been on some sort of date, rapists often came up with the most ludicrous justifications. But still, something about this didn't feel right and Ironhide was sure that it was important this rapist had taken Starscream in a car.

"Sir, do you have any cameras covering the road?" Prowl now asked briskly, his focus already moving away from the destroyed mattress.

"Near all the entrances we do," Megatron said softly, his red eyes falling on Prowl.

"Will you allow us to examine them?" Prowl asked politely. "You can have on of your people with us if you're worried about security."

Megatron gave him a sardonic smile.

"After what's happened, I'm already worried about security but thank you for your consideration Detective."

Prowl nodded before sighing heavily.

"We are going to call the techs, there is a chance that our man missed something," he said thoughtfully and Megatron nodded in return.

"Go right ahead Detectives," he said before adding. "We do have a small car park if that would make things easier, you're welcome to use it."

"Thank you, I will just make the call," Prowl said, exiting the storage room with its burnt smell.

Ironhide now turned to Megatron.

"Can ya think of anyone who might do this? It's too early to say at this stage but it's possible Starscream was targeted."

Megatron shook his head.

"No, Starscream can be rather...ah...feisty and isn't afraid to step on toes...but I can't imagine anyone seeking to hurt her in such a fashion," he said firmly. "I know of no enemies to her...at least professionally."

As they started to leave the storage room, Megatron suddenly asked.

"What are the chances that you will find who did this to Starscream?"

"It's early days," Ironhide said softly. "If the perp strikes again, we'll have more to go on but at the moment...we'll do our damndest to find out who it is."

Megatron's red eyes flashed grimly before saying.

"I will inform my secretary to provide you with all the necessary assistance, I must go and see Starscream."

"Sure, that'll be fine, ya need a lift?" Ironhide courteously asked.

"I think I can manage, Detective," Megatron said with a chuckle.

They'd emerged onto the gravel path but Prowl was several feet away, talking softly on his phone. Ironhide now glanced in the direction alleyway which led onto the busy street beyond. The alley was long and shadowed by tall brick walls which suggested it had once been part of a different, probably older complex.

Space was something of a premium in this city but that didn't mean that relics from older buildings and sites weren't left. He wondered if Megatron would demolish that alleyway when he converted this area for D-Con's use. Well, at the moment he wasn't interested in how Megatron conducted construction, he wanted to see if anyone had witnessed the perp's getaway with Starscream.

As Prowl finished his conversation, Ironhide indicated to both him and Megatron that he was going to check the area out. They nodded and he set off, his eyes scanning the ground as he went. Here and there, he could detect small splashes of blood, slightly bigger than spots. Poor Starscream had had some deep cuts on her and it appeared she'd been continuously beaten.

Whoever this guy was, he was vicious and chances were strong he'd strike again. In Ironhide's experience, someone who showed that amount of violence in their first attack wasn't going to stop at that. At least, at the moment they assumed this guy hadn't raped before but it was possible he was a serial rapist. They'd have to go over old cases, see if there were any similarities.

The part about forcing his victim into a car and driving off was definitely a starting point, it was probably his MO. He couldn't remember ever coming across a similar MO but it was impossible for him to handle every single rape case in the county. Different police departments tended to keep their cases to themselves but thanks to technology, things like a rapist's tendency to drive his victims away would be on a data base that they could access.

He found himself at a gate which prevented just anyone entering by this way but found that it wasn't locked. It was closed alright, there was a catch that ensured it didn't hang open. But once he'd undid this, he was easily able to push the gate open. It wasn't as busy as he was expecting, even though there was a road almost right next to the gate.

It appeared to be more of a side road which people used either as a shortcut or to get parked before going into work. As Megatron had stated, there appeared to be several places to eat or useful shops to go to. Ironhide wasn't really familiar with this part of town but he knew which direction the park Starscream had ended up was.

He stared in its direction that way appeared to be the way out of this little business part of town. It would make sense to head for a busy road, there was less chance an hysterical passenger would be spotted. He wondered just what this perp's game was, did he just want to continue to taunt his victim in the comfort of his car? And then dump them out onto a busy street where everyone would stare and whisper?

This suggested to Ironhide that their assailant was rather arrogant and confident or just stupid. They'd taken an awful lot of risks today, what is someone had decided to grab a bagel for work and gone through that old storage area? Or if someone had been walking this street at the right time and seen the guy dragging Starscream into his car?

So many things didn't make sense and Ironhide didn't like it.

His plan of action was to question the shop owners, find out if anyone saw anything. He sensed someone behind him and turned to see Prowl. He offered Ironhide a slight smile as he too took in everything. Once his gaze had swept the area, he said softly.

"Techs should be along as soon as possible, Megatron is just talking to his secretary."

"Yeah, ah think he wants to go see how Starscream is," Ironhide said softly. "Wonder how she'll react."

"Sadly, we won't know," Prowl said with a small smile. "We can let Chromia and Jazz know he's on the way, however."

Ironhide nodded, so far Megetron had acted like a concerned employer but all the same. He had a feeling which he couldn't shake about Megatron, one he couldn't even define very well. But he'd had these kind of feelings before and in nearly all cases, they'd turned out to be right.

They'd soon seen just whether or not Megatron was hiding anything.

Iacon Hosiptal: 5:45

Chromia sighed as she watched the two Seekers leave to get something to eat. She'd stayed with Starscream all afternoon, making sure she was alright. She'd also been hoping to learn more about the attack but Starscream hadn't been very forth coming. It wasn't unusual, victims generally just wanted to forget what happened and were always reluctant to talk.

But she was sure Starscream had more information to give and if this perp was going to strike again, they needed it. She considered talking to Skyfire about it, he'd barely left Starscream side the whole time he'd been here. She could tell Starscream cared a great deal for him and trusted him, she might be more willing to open up to him.

He had gone to get a snack for himself, someone of his tall stature needed to keep up his fuel levels. Chromia was starting to get a bit peckish herself but Ironhide had called her to say that Megatron was coming over and she didn't want to miss that. Ironhide hadn't told her much about the man, he knew she'd form her own opinion once she saw he.

She needed to discover if this attack was personal and that meant getting a feel for the people Starscream associated the most with. Chromia was just wondering how long Megatron was going to be, when speak of the devil, he appeared. He was holding a bunch of yellow flowers and despite the concerned air he had about him, he was still managing to sneer.

"Are you here to see Starscream?" Chromia asked politely as he came up to her.

"I am...?" he said, giving her a questioning look.

"Detective Chromia," she introduced and shook his rough hand. "Starscream's through here if you want to..."

"Thank you," he said graciously and swept past her.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead followed him. Starscream was lying on his side, facing away from them, her long red hair now neatly combed and tied up. It was likely she'd only need to stay overnight, the nurses were expecting her to make a full recovery at least physically.

She wasn't asleep, indeed as Megatron's step was a heavy one and she eagerly turned. Judging by the way her face fell slightly before she gasped in surprise, she'd been expecting Skyfire. She barely had time to collect herself before Megatron was at her side, slipping into the vacant chair and taking her hand.

"Starscream," he said in a soft rumble. "I can't believe what's happened, are you alright?"

"F-fine, Megatron," Starscream said after swallowing, she still seemed dazed that he was there.

He offered her the flowers and she took them, inhaling their sweet scent before looking back up at him. She had a slight blush on her face Chromia noted with interest.

"Thank you," Starscream said softly as Megatron chuckled richly.

"Think nothing of it Starscream. Now, I hope you're not worried about your work, I believe you have plenty of medical leave saved up."

She half smiled at this as she said.

"Yeah...maybe...maybe just a few days leave, sir. I don't want to be away too long."

"If only all my employees were as dedicated as you, Starscream," Megatron complimented and Starscream now flushed slightly.

"I enjoy my job...," she murmured softly, seeming at a loss for more words.

"I know," Megatron said in a quiet tone that appeared to be laced with meaning.

Chromia was about to say something but she noticed that Megatron was lightly rubbing Starscream's hand with a thumb. This was...interesting, Megatron was certainly showing a lot of concern for Starscream, more than would be expected. She'd need to question Starscream about this later, when Megatron wasn't around.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Megatron now said seriously. "I feel responsible Starscream, something like this shouldn't have happened and on D-Con's very grounds..."

"It wasn't your fault," she mumbled, just as Skyfire came into the room breathlessly.

"Sorry I was so long Starscream...oh," he said, coming to a halt as he saw Megatron there.

The man in question turned his body and glared at Skyfire, undoubtedly annoyed by tall man's entrance. Skyfire just smiled nervously but Starscream appeared relived at his entrance. Thus encouraged, he came closer, giving Chromia a nod as he held out a wrap and some brightly coloured drink.

"I got your favourite," he said kindly, offering it to her as he looked down at Megatron.

"Hello, I'm Skyfire, an old friend of Starscream's."

Megatron took his offered hand, giving Skyfire a rather suspicious look.

"I am Megatron, Starscream's boss," he said, a very slight cold edge to his voice that hadn't been there before.

Starscream had meanwhile taken the wrap and drink, and was currently beaming.

"I can't believe you remembered," she exclaimed as Skyfire chuckled.

"Difficult to forget when you go crazy if you didn't get the right thing."

They both laughed at this and Chromia tried not to smile, Megatron had been neatly pushed to the side. He clearly didn't like it and turning to Starscream, said silkily.

"Why didn't you bring him to the last dinner conference Starscream, he seems a very...dear friend."

As Starscream flushed some more, Skyfire explained kindly.

"I'm afraid I've been away for quite some time, this is the first time me and Starscream have seen each other in some years. I regret it couldn't have been under happier circumstances."

"I'm happy to see you," she said quietly.

"Starscream," Chromia now decided to say gently. "I'll need to go soon but I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

As Starscream nodded, she added.

"Remember, you've got my number, if there's anything you need or want to tell me, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't," promised Starscream as Megatron stood up.

He took Starscream's hand again, and traced a kiss on the bandage covering it. As she blushed and looked away, he said softly.

"Get well soon Starscream, I shall see you again."

Looking Skyfire up and down, he smiled tightly before leaving with Chromia. As they walked, he asked.

"Just who is this Skyfire?"

"An old friend of Starscream's," Chromia answered honestly, was that jealously she detected.

"He's a researcher and explorer, they haven't spoken in so long because he had an accident and has been in a coma for some time. I can't tell you much more than that, I'm afraid.

"Funny," he said coldly. "They get on so well and yet this is the first time they've seen each other in so long."

Chromia knew what he was getting at, there was clearly an affection that went deeper than just friendship. What that was, she couldn't say but they were close despite the time spent apart. Megatron's annoyance at this was worth noting and she would definitely tell the others about this.

"Well," Megatron said, turning to face her. "I must be off, until we meet again, Detective."

She smiled in a friendly manner at him, he nodded and they strode off. She bit her lip as he went, things were just getting stranger and stranger. It could mean something and yet it could mean nothing, just like nearly all the other cases began.

The only question was, how would it all end?

_Author's note. The crew discover what they think are some leads but what is Megatron up to? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
